


Uncover

by Binibining_Maria



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binibining_Maria/pseuds/Binibining_Maria
Summary: Jinyoung and daehwi are a LDR couple. And im sucks at summary





	Uncover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi its a fluff(?) Story please do comment some mistake or your thoughts about this story.... im kinda sucks at writing story because i stopped 6 years ago

Uncover

 

“jinyoungie I saw your comeback performance! You did so well! I really like your part specially when you dance infront—NO I mean when you are in the center! Boy you snatch my wig! And you slay my life” 

 

“really? Tell me more baby” 

 

I saw him pouted his lips and look at me with his sleepy eyes “you look really handsome… but you already know that because your fans keep pointing that out” he murmured the last sentence

 

“but when it comes from you it is more special” I touch his face on the screen of my laptop. Damn I miss him. I miss hugging him I miss touching his face I miss his smell. 

 

“hey jinyoungie why you suddenly look so sad?” his sleepy eyes is now full of worries

 

“I just miss you so much” 

 

He looks at me and pause “don’t worry, I’ll be back next month! You can have me for one month” I can see he blushed when he say the last sentence. But his statement puts a smile on my face

 

“can wait for it baby”

 

He gave me a beautiful smile that gives me a power for our group performance later in the music show. I look at my phone and see the two different time the first time is the time in my country Korea and the other time is for US in LA to be exact. I see that its already late in LA that’s why daehwi looks so sleepy while talking to me. 

 

“daehwi you should sleep now , you have a class later”

 

“don’t remind me of THAT” he pouted his lips. Damn I miss kissing him every time he pout his lips. 

 

“sleep baby”

 

“fine. Talk to you later! I will watch your performance later after I woke up! So better impress me or else I’ll stan other girl group… or maybe othe boy group more HAHA” damn this kid knows how to pull my string. And he knows that I get jealous when he ‘stan’ or what he REALLY mean ‘crush’ to other group 

 

“psh. Daehwi stop it!” I saw him dying in laughter on the screen damn this boy! I will punish him when he comeback here

 

“yeah yeah! Good afternoon jinyoungie”

 

“good night daehwi”

 

“I miss you” he smiled at me

 

“I miss you more than you miss me”

 

“but I love you more than you love me” he even put his tounge out and make face

 

“no! You’re wrong because I love you more than most!”

 

He looks so flustered “whatever makes you sleep at night haha good night my jinyoungie” then he gives me a flying kiss and blow it at the comera

 

So I catch it and put it on my lips. And after 10 minutes of saying good night we finally ended our video call.

 

 

** A F T E R O N E M O N T H**

 

Im in the car outside the airport. Im waiting for daehwi and because Im a celebrity here in korea and I don’t want to make a scene so I wait inside the car. My fans know daehwi as ‘the super cute bestfriend of bae jinyoung’. But they don’t know that He is my 3 years boyfriend. And whats funny about it that they ‘ship’ me with my co-member but doesn’t accept the male to male relationship because of that we try to hide it. Also I don’t want daehwi to receive a lot of hate massages or comments or expose him to the dark side of entertainment. 

 

Suddenly the door of my car opened and I saw daehwi with his huge suit case and he is smiling ear to ear to me then he jump at me and hug me. I saw daehwi cousin woojin close the door of the car so that no one can see me.

 

“I miss you jinyoungie hyung” I whispered it into my ears

 

I hug him tightly and I try to stop the tears to form into my eyes. I kiss his temple then his head. I removed his arms on my neck to see his beautiful face. Once I saw his face I noticed that his cheeks and nose is red and his eyes are teary and his lips are pouting at me. So I cupped his face 

 

I kiss his forehead “I” I kiss his nose “miss” then I kiss his right cheek “you” then I kiss left cheek “I” then I kiss his chin “love” and lastly I kiss his lips and murmured “you” on his lips.

 

After 8 months of ‘just video call’ and flying kiss I can finally hug and kiss him personally. I deepen our kiss but got interrupted by a knock from the window and we saw woojin glaring at us. So we stop and daehwi sit beside me(not on my lap) and open the door of the car.

 

“seriously! Its cold outside” woojin rant when he got in the car. And sit beside daehwi

 

I look at woojin and laugh at him so he look at me and glare at me again

 

“whats so funny?!” 

 

“hyung. You are the driver” he look at me then to daehwi then to the drivers seat

 

He curse and give me a ‘don’t-touch-my-cousin’ look. I just smiled and look at daehwis eyes and kiss him again. Im sorry woojin hyung. I miss your cousin.

 

**

One week with daehwi is pure happiness. We spend our time together wisely for my fans they see us hanging out but they don’t know that we are on the date. My fans can see us holding each other hands or when daehwi suddenly hugs me in public but they know that my ‘bestfriend’ is a clingy person because someone ask me on a fansign why daehwi likes to hold me so I answered her “because daehwi is a clingy and sweet person and I love daehwi so I let him touch me”

 

On the second week; there is a dating news about me and a non-showbiz girl because dispatch has a photo of me and a ‘girl’ in pink jacket. In the photo the you can just see the back of the ‘girl’ in the pink jacket with her hood covering the back of her head and there is me hugging the girl and kissing her forehead. Then on the second photo the hood and face mask is covering the face of the ‘girl’ in the pink jacket and my arm is on her shoulder and im kissing her temple. 

 

But its not a girl! That’s daehwi in pink jacket! We went to eat at 12 am that’s why the pictures are too dark to identify if it’s a girl or whoever is that! And daehwi laughing about it for more than 10 minutes now after reading the article. He doesn’t know that my managers are panicking because of that issue. 

 

“Hahaha you are dating a girl hahahahah” that’s daehwi dying in laughter

 

“daehwi its not funny! My managers cant say anything because im kissing you in the pictures, they cant say its my cousin because cousins don’t kiss! They don’t know how they can over up this mess” 

 

Daehwi stop laughing and look at me “then tell the truth” he looks so serious now

 

I look at him “daehwi no” then I look at my phone again

 

“are you scared to lose your ‘precious career’” is say it with pure sarcasm. I look at him because I feel so offended right now

 

“im not scared to lose my precious career! I don’t give a damn about my career! Im scared for you! Im fucking scared that they will judge you! Im fucking scared that they will hate you! Im fucking scared that they will make you the bad guy! Im so fucking scared of losing you!” I close my finger trying to not to raise my voice because when I raise my voice I know it will spark a fire.

 

“hyung” daehwi looks so shock because of my sudden outburst. He stood up from my bed(he sleep here in my room, because I told him hotels are expensive) he walk toward me and hug me tightly “jinyoung im just kidding. Im sorry if im insensitive. Im sorry jinyoung” 

 

I hold his chin and I make him look at my eyes “ im sorry too. It just… me and your mom had a talk about ‘if my son gets a lot of negative comments from your fans you can never see him or get near him’ I know she is just kidding because she said so but I think she is serious about that”

 

We stare at each other for a few minutes and without any words daehwi tip toed and I lowered my face so he can reach my lips. We kiss for a few seconds because daehwi stopped kissing me and cupped my face and gently touch my face. His touch make me feel giddy inside that’s why I close my eyes and let him. 

 

“I love you so much bae jinyoung” then he kiss me again

 

**

After a few weeks daehwi needs to go back to LA. Now woojin is driving us to the airport. Me and daehwi are sitting beside each other. Im hugging him tightly and I keep kissing the top of his head. Im trying not to cry because daehwi don’t want to see me crying whenever he goes back to LA. And he have a talk last night that I should stay at my house because its hard for him to go whenever he sees me cry but I keep insisting to come and promise not to cry.

 

“airport parking in few minutes” woojin inform us

 

I close my eyes fighting my tears not to come out. I hug him more tightly and I feel daehwi hugs me back and he puts his face on my chess and I can feel my shirt getting wet, he hugs me tightly and he is sobbing quietly on my chess. 

 

“I love you” I keep murmuring it while kissing the top of his head. Fuck I don’t want to let him go.

 

The car stop at a parking lot and woojin get out of the car and said “ok I’ll give you two 5 minutes because daehwi will be late on his flight”

 

Daehwi looks at me with tears on his eyes he cupped my face and give me again his ‘talk’ 

 

“hyung be good ok I’ll be in LA again I wont see you everyday but still I give you my full love and trust so don’t look at girl groups ok? Eat a lot ok? Please take a rest once a week ok? And smile Your deep dark persona makes you hotter—wait! When you smile your fans gets crazier more! Don’t argue because I see a lot of comments because you look so happy in your photos now-“

 

I stop him by kissing him on the lips then I stop and answer him “my precious baby daehwi, I love you ok? You are prettier than the girl groups ok? I eat a lot or else you will be mad at me and will not answer my calls. Fine I’ll rest once a week for you baby. Im smiling in the photos now you are here and im happy that you are in my side. I love you lee daehwi” then I give him 20 kisses on the lips

 

Woojin knock at the window again then he open the door means daehwi needs to go now. Daehwi looks at me and slowly he gets out of the car. I don’t want him to go so I hold his hand that’s why he look at me again

 

“Dae-“

 

“I know hyung I really want to do it too but you know our situation so I cant… I love you ok?” he smile at me so I let go of his hand

 

Woojin close the door and I watch woojin and daehwi walk inside the airport but when they are near the door. Daehwi stop walking and look back at me. I know the car is tinted so he cant see me inside that’s why I let my tears flow. 

 

“daehwi please don’t go” I murmured and touch his figure in the window of the car. 

 

Woojin grab daehwi before he can walk back in towards the car. woojin hugged the crying daehwi I can see him crying on woojin shoulders and woojin is comforting him. I cant even go out of the car because daehwi said that he is not going to answer my video calls for 4 days straight and also we pinky swear it.

 

After a few minutes daehwi walk inside the airport and woojin come back to the car. 

 

**

 

“jinyoungie I miss hugging you before I sleep”

 

I smiled at him and try to touch his face in the screen of my laptop. He looks sexy everytime he looks sleepy but he don’t need to know that

 

“hmmm don’t worry. In a few weeks there is a Kcon LA and my group in invited. Soooo cant wait to hug you too” 

 

I laugh at his reaction and he pouted at me “psh spoiler! Its not even announce news”

 

 

“hahahaha I love you too baby… I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> ❤


End file.
